


Then and Now

by Rachel_Nightwriter



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, so be warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Nightwriter/pseuds/Rachel_Nightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to England the second time, Susans siblings want to know all about her kiss with Prince Caspian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the second movie and my fantasy ran wild, for example about what happened in the Golden Age and all... so yeah this is the outcome. I'm new to the fandom and hope I haven't made any major mistakes. If so please forgive me (and inform me if you like).  
> I'm not sure about the rating. Since this is a story about sibling incest, no matter how non-graphic, I chose 'Mature' just to be sure.

One kiss, then she left Prince Caspian behind. Like she left the great kingdom Narnia behind, and her position as High Queen. Susan was, in fact, one hundred and ten years old but looked like an eighteen-year old girl; and the minute she landed in England again nobody thought of her as very special.

Except this weird guy who she had told her name was Phillis. Sigh. Maybe she should have stayed with Prince Caspian but then again... nah.

Luckily for her and her siblings school was over for this day so they didn't have to listen to boring teachers after having fought another epic battle.

They drove to their aunts castle and retreated into their rooms. Later or tomorrow they'd tell their uncle all about their new story but right now all they wanted to do was sleep.

And, of course, eat. It was only after her bath that Susan realized how hungry she was. So she sneaked into the kitchen where, as expected, all of her siblings sat at the table, with what looked like the whole content of the fridge laid out in front of them.

“Susan!” Lucy cried when she saw her. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

Susan settled down and grasped some bread and cheese.

“Kiss him on the mouth.” Lucy disgusted her face.

“Lucy!” Edward warned.

“Well, Lucy, once you grow up again you will understand”, Susan said in her teacher voice. “I just wanted to see how it is.”

“And?”

Susan shrugged and looked at Peter, who sat opposite to her, then Lucy again.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Okay?” Peter asked disbelievingly. “Looked like you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah”, Edward said. “Tell us more, like, what did his lips taste like?”

“Euw!” Peter and Lucy said at the same time, shoving Edward.

“What?” the younger boy asked.

“Disgusting!” Lucy said.

Susan preferred not to think about it anymore and focused on eating. She hadn't told the truth, she had never wondered how it would be to kiss the Prince. But she wasn't stupid, she knew the looks of a boy who liked her, as annoying as it was.

Back in the days when she had been Queen she had been married. Then she had stepped through a portal and suddenly was a young girl again, in no place of power, single, even a virgin again. Everything had been taken from her just like that.

It had taken her a year to get used to being back in England, in the life she had left so long ago.

“Are you ready?” Peter asked.

Susan looked up and realized the younger siblings had left.

“Yeah.” She gave her brother the plate, which he brought to the sink with other plates.

Susan leaned back and yawned.

“How do you deal with... you know, being here again, and young again?” she asked. “Because it seems like it didn't matter much to Lucy.”

“I don't know about Lucy”, Peter said. “But I would rather still be treated with more respect.”

Susan turned around. “Promise me you won't get into any fights in school again.”

“You know I can't do that. I'm just glad when I can leave it.”

He sighed and came to sit next to her.

“And what then?” Susan asked. “Get a job, marry, lead a quiet life? After everything we've been through?”

“I look at it at my second chance”, Peter said. “My second life. Who else get's that?”

“Yeah.” Susan stared at her fingers. Prince Caspian was a try to calm the urge to kiss somebody else, her former husband whom she, in fact, never had left. Sure, she had gotten used to think of him as a brother again but being back in Narnia had brought up the memories of her lifetime there, with him.

“So, why'd you _really_ kiss him?” Peter asked.

Susan startled, hopefully she hadn't thought out loud.

“I told you”, she said and got up. “Curious. I'm tired, good night.”

She climbed the stairs to her room but Peter followed her, not unsurprisingly since his rooms were on the same floor.

He was surprisingly annoying, though.

“No, really, I've been thinking about it. The whole last year you kept shoving boys away and hid from then, and now you go kiss some ugly princes...?”

“He wasn't ugly”, Susan defended herself.

“What do you mean, I had a hard time telling him apart from a troll.”

Susan rolled her eyes.

“I noticed you didn't like him, alright. Not my problem.”

“I never behaved disrespectfully, though.”

“Except when you drew your sword at him for no reason.”

She reached the flat between two set of stairs and stopped in front of the window. Outside it was dark and the castle's yard lay quiet in the moonlight. She waited until she felt Peter beside her, then said very low: “I just missed the intimacy of kissing.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Do you ever think back...?”

She stared outside until it hurt and even then still wouldn't allow herself to look at him.

“Susan”, Peter whispered. “I know we said to keep our distance but...”

“No but”, Susan interrupted him. Finally she turned her head and caught his blue eyes.

“In this world, we can only be brother and sisters, nothing more. You know the law.”

“It's not about the law!” Peter said when Susan turned away. She stopped because she wanted to say so much more. Yet no words left her mouth.

“Screw the law. Back there _we_ were the law.”

Susan turned around once more.

“We are not in Narnia anymore and you said so yourself, we're not ever going back again! Good night, Peter.”

She turned around and hurried up the stairs.

Apparently, Peter still hadn't given up hope.

“What about love?” he asked loudly. “Doesn't that count for anything?”

Susan took a deep breath but continued to walk. She heard steps behind her as she turned around a corner.

“Didn't we swear not to part until death? Well, we're not dead.”

Susan didn't want to argue. She wanted to hide in her bed and cry about how unfair life was. This wasn't a second chance, it was like dying minus the sweet relief of heaven.

“It wouldn't be fair to Lucy and Ed”, she said, still on her way. “They lost their beloved ones, too.”

“They both forgot much because they are younger than us. When we came back for the first time they still were children and it was easier for them to feel like they had woken up from a dream. Me, I feel like I'm dreaming everyday I wake up in England. Susan!”

Peter caught up with her and grasped her hand. She let him stop her, pull her around.

“I don't care what anybody says, or that we have to hide. I tried to go back looking at you as my sister but it didn't work. I'm sorry.”

“I failed, too”, Susan said. “But...”

She searched her brain for more reasons, and searched some more until she felt warm, familiar lips on her own. She knew then she had lost the battle, and in that moment she didn't even care.


End file.
